1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handled cleaning tools. More particularly, the invention relates to a wash brush having a handle securely coupled with a cleaning head by a ratchet-like coupling mechanism, and operable to direct and control a flow of liquid to the brush head area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brushes, brooms, and similar tools have long been used to sweep, scrub, mop, or otherwise clean various surfaces or objects as needed. Typically, these tools comprise a handle and cleaning head, with the head presenting a cleaning material of some sort, such as bristles, scrubbing pads, or absorbent material. Further, the head is typically removably coupled with the handle so as to allow for easy cleaning and storage and replacement of dirty or worn heads, or changing to a different handle having some desired characteristic such as a longer or shorter length.
Those with ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that numerous coupling mechanisms exist for connecting a cleaning head to a handle. Perhaps the most well known coupling mechanism involves threading an end portion of the handle so that it may be threadably received within a corresponding recess in the head. Unfortunately, the threads often strip due to overtightening, or the handle undesirably xe2x80x9cbacks outxe2x80x9d or un-threads during use. Other coupling mechanisms use complicated and expensive interlocking members, secured to or incorporated into one or both of the head or handle. The complexity of these latter mechanisms make them prone to wear and breakage, and can substantially increase the cost of the tool. Still another category of coupling mechanisms exists that relies on points or teeth to bitingly engage the handle or head. These mechanisms can cause degradation over time of the handle material, or make disconnection difficult.
Many existing cleaning tools are also specifically adapted to particular functions and applications. For example, in a wash brush it is often desirable to direct and control the application of liquid through, on, or near the cleaning head, as, for example, when washing a vehicle. Existing wash brush designs for accomplishing such are varied. For example, some simply use brackets or similar devices to couple a wash brush and handle to a conventional water wand, which is, in turn, connected to a water supply. This design results in a heavy, unwieldy composite device unsuitable for many operators or applications. Unfortunately, even expensive and complex wash brush designs, which incorporate water delivery into the wash brush itself, do not allow for sophisticated control over the release or application of the liquid.
Due to the above-identified and other problems in the art, a need exists for a wash brush having an improved coupling mechanism and an improved liquid delivery and control mechanism.
The wash brush of the present invention overcomes the above-identified and other problems in the art to provide a simple and inexpensive tool having a reliably coupled handle and cleaning head and including a mechanism whereby one or more characteristics of a release of a liquid flow at the head can be conveniently controlled.
The preferred wash brush broadly comprises a handle, a coupling mechanism, and a cleaning head. The handle is one of a selection of elongated, hollow handles having various useful lengths, each being connectable with a liquid supply source, such as a common garden hose, and providing a first flowpath. The coupling mechanism is preferably a rachet-like mechanism with releasable engaging teeth to securely couple handle to head and prevent inadvertent decoupling. The head provides a second flowpath alignable with the handle""s first flowpath to deliver a flow of liquid from the liquid supply source to a flowpath control mechanism coupled with or incorporated into the head and operable to control release of the liquid. For example, the control mechanism may be operable to control angle and pattern of release, including focused jet spray and diffuse fan spray. The head further includes a convenient grip facilitating the application of additional scrubbing pressure or more precise control of head movement. The grip also facilitates use of the head without the handle, as, for example, where close scrubbing is desired. A cleaning material, such as brush bristles or a sponge, depends from the head, being either permanently or removably attached thereto.
These and other important aspects of the present invention are more fully described in the section entitled DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF A PREFERRED EMBODIMENT, below.